Bittersweet
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: Set during Strings of Fate. Jasmine Belle often finds Christmas a bittersweet time because of an event in her past. When the puppets learn of this they attempt to cheer their new master up for the holidays. However They soon find this is harder than they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band, I do however own Jasmine Belle.  
**

* * *

It was a chilly December morning in the British town of Clifton and inside a small flat a young woman was busy getting ready for work at the local carvary.

The woman sighed putting on her work boots, Christmas was a very bitter sweet time of year for her.

Upon hearing tiny footsteps outside her room she knew her 'roommates' were up and about.

The woman looked at herself in the small mirror in her room, her short hair which was purple at the top and bottom, pink in-between the two purple and a small stripe of orange in the centre was tied back as best as it could be, her blue eyes looked tiered and defeated.

She placed the nametag on the carvary waitress outfit and nodded forcing a smile.

" _Least you look presentable Jasmine_." She thought.

A knock on her bedroom door broke her thoughts.

"I know I'm running late." She said opening the door.

She looked down, her 'roommates' were hardly ordinary as they were quite literally living walking puppets.

She looked at the muscular bodied puppet with a tiny head appropriately named Pinhead.

"But in all truthfulness I really don't have the energy to go in today." She said.

She looked up at some of the other puppets standing in the hallway.

"I'll catch you guys later."

As she left the group looked at another worried, Jasmine wasn't normally to downhearted. True they had only been with their new master a few months they had never known her to be so down.

" _Is she sick?"_ A puppet dressed like a jester asked deeply concerned.

" _Who cares_." Came the reply from a metal puppet with a flamethrower for a arm named Torch replied.

The Jester puppet frowned.

He turned to the others.

" _I'm worried, I've never seen her so down._ "

The puppet leader Blade, a white face with seemingly empty black eye sockets. It wore a black trench coat and wide-brimmed hat covering its white hair but what really stood out about it was for its left hand it had a hook and for its right hand a sharp knife nodded looking at the Jester.

" _I've noticed it too Jester_."

" _Maybe someone's bullying here at work_. Pinhead suggested.

" _Maybe. Tunneler, Six Shooter what do you two think_?" Blade asked turning to the last two members of the team.

A six armed cowboy yawned sitting up on the dirty maroon coloured sofa.

" _How should we know? We don't even get to go out anywhere_."

" _Well we are on the forth floor Six_." Jester commented.

" _Shut up_."

Blade looked over at Tunneler, the drill headed puppet deep in thought.

" _Well..you'd think she would be happy with Christmas not far away_ " He finally spoke.

" _Humbug_!" Torch grumbled.

The others chuckled.

" _Ok we get it Scrooge_." Six chucked jumping down.

Pinhead walked over to an old oak bookcase and glanced up at a photo of Jasmine as a younger child, though then she only had brown hair dressed in a Christmas jumper with who he assumed was her parents.

" _Guys, do we know what happened to her parents? She never talks about them and always looks sad when she looks at the photo_."

" _That's a good point…master never talks about family..maybe they had an argument or something_." Six suggested.

Jester looked at Blade.

" _Didn't you say the fact she seemed to have no parents bothered you_?" He asked.

Blade nodded.

" _From my understanding something happened to her parents and people stopped looking for them_." He said referring to something Jasmine and a friend had briefly mentioned.

There was a pause between the group.

" _Well then we're just going to have to cheer her up_." Jester said.

" _Jester it isn't that simple_." Pinhead said.

" _Why not? Its not like she doesn't like Christmas. You seen the amount of Christmas songs she has on her computer? All the boxes labled XMAS DECORATIONS_?" Jester questioned,

" _Ok ok we get it. Look when she comes back from work we'll ask_." Blade said knowing they couldn't just go trying to make it Christmas or cheer her up without knowing what was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band, I do however own Jasmine Belle.  
**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to be posted, got alot of college stuff going on. Hopefully should get more stuff posted soon  
**

* * *

It was late afternoon when Jasmine returned from work.

She sighed locking up, she hadn't had the best of days.

She looked over at Jester and Blade, the two always meeting her in the hall.

"Hey guys."

The two nodded at her as she walked into the front room, Pinhead, Six Shooter and Tunneler watching the tv while Torch was sleeping on a pillow chucked on the floor.

The three puppets turned hearing Jasmine close the door, the tv turned onto a music channel playing Christmas tunes.

Jasmine sighed walking to her room, slumping down on the unmade pink bed sheets.

She looked over at the door when she heard the puppets walk over.

"Crap day. Rude customers, boss wanting me to come in on my day off." She explained.

" _She's always moaning about her boss_." Jester said looking to Blade and Pinhead who nodded in agreement.

" _Well if we could get out of the flat I would happily pay him a viset_." Blade said.

Jasmine cleared her throat.

"Guys do you mind waiting in the front room?" she asked.

" _Come on Pervert_." Jester joked pulling at Blade's sleeve, Blade being unamused at Jester's comment.

" _That was only once..and it was an accident, she didn't have the door closed_." Blade protested as Jasmine closed her door.

Within a few minutes Jasmine was dressed in blue jeans and a pink ruffled top and siting at the computer.

She huffed blowing her hair from her eyes looking at the old computer as it whired, muttering it was amazing the internet worked half the time.

Jester walked over worried and tugged on Jasmine's trouser leg.

Jasmine looked at the small puppet who pointed to the tv which was still playing Christmas tunes.

"Sorry Jester, I'm not a fan of Christmas anymore." Jasmine said.

She opened Microsoft Word so that the puppets could comunicate with her.

Jester looked around at the different keys frustrated they weren't in order.

He eventually typed in why Jasmine didn't like Christmas.

Jasmine sighed.

"I don't really want to talk about it Jester."

Jester pointed to the picture of Jasmine and her parents.

Jasmine put Jester down.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." She said, her voice bitter.

Jester took a step back, he didn't mean to upset his master.

By now the others were looking over.

Jester looked down, his face spinning into a frown.

Jasmine sighed.

"I'm sorry Jester, its been a long day and I didn't mean to snap at you."

By now even Torch had his attention on the two, this was the first time she had acted odd towards one of them.

Jasmine sighed again.

"You guys wouln't understand.."

She looked up a few moments later to see two words on the document.

Try us.


End file.
